Lincoln's Therapy
by JMbuilder
Summary: Lincoln always was blamed, ignored, punished unfairly or hurt by his own family. But his back up plan always contained his anger and depression. One day, Lincoln explodes due to a bad ending of double date incident and goes to use the backup plan again. The family goes to spy and what they will discover? Rated T for safe. (WARNING: Possible Lincoln's Generic Rant)
1. Part 1 - Anger and Secrets

**Hi guys! My name is JMbuilder. And this is my first official fanfic of Loud House and of my account. My nickname is due to my youtube channel.**

**Anyways, I got this idea and the more I thought, the more I knew that I NEED to do this! Yeah... I don't expect many good reviews since there will be a pity of Lincoln's generic rant. But it will be reasonable.**

**This story will have 3 chapters. And the fourth one will be only for curiosities about the story, a possible QA and my future plans.**

**To avoid problems, ALL the episodes where Lincoln end up being blamed, ignored, punished unfairly and/or hurt, will be moved into a timeline where will be located between Brawl in The Family and Save the Date. You will understand why.**

**Now that I get this out from my mid, TIME to you read! Enjoy!**

————————————————————————

**Lincoln's Therapy**

_Part 1 - Anger and Secret__s_

We know the Loud House, right? In 1216 Franklin Avenue, known for having a big family. 2 parents and 11 kids. Every time we are near it, we can hear constant yelling, confusion and sometimes there are explosions. Crazy right? It's literally the LOUD House.

But now, we can't recognize that house.

Today, we hear nothing at that house. It's total silence. Weird... When this happens, something is very wrong. Like when an event is announced at a certain day but it's delayed without warning anyone. In this case, looks that the situation is more serious. The pets are outside playing on the backyard so it's not about them, luckily.

Entering to the inside of the house, we don't need to look at all of the building because we can see IT in the dining room. The climate feels... sad. All the members of the family except a certain white-haired boy are sitting at the table with sad faces. The parents and the 1st oldest sister were with tears in the eyes but no crying. What dominate most was this feeling:

Guilty

But, wait! There are some questions that probably you are asking: What happened? Why everyone is all sad? And not the least important, where is the boy called Lincoln? To answer EVERYTHING, we need to rewind.

Today, at a school interval, Lincoln is pranked again by Ronnie Anne with a sloppy joe in his pants. Some of his classmates tease him since it was a love note. In that, Lincoln denies insulting to find out that was an accident since she was behind him.

After the half-day school, Lincoln goes home and is scolded by Lori for "breaking Ronnie Anne's heart". Reveals that SHE is her boyfriend's sister and with that, Bobby breaks up with Lori. She makes Lincoln go to double date at a French/Mexican-fusion restaurant called San Juan (Idk if it's right). Lincoln refuses to after being forced to accept thanks to Lori almost throw at him a nightstand.

At the date, everything goes fine until Lincoln's classmates appear for some reason and tease him again. Lincoln insult again and RA ends up running away and Bobby breaking up. Again.

Lori was furious. She grabbed Lincoln and gone home. Before the Vanzilla starts, she sents messages to the rest of the family. The truth was that she warned everyone what happened. The sisters were "too curious", let's say in that way and obviously, the parents needed to know. As they reached home and entered, in what shall be a scolding turned out to be something different. Get ready.

————————————————————————

_Some time ago, we see Lincoln with regret and all the family with disappointed faces on him._

_Lynn Jr.: How could do this to Ronnie Anne?!? She loved you and LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO HER AND TO OUR OLDEST SISTER._

_Lincoln: But guys, I was..._

_Lori (Slapping him by the back): LINCOLN! WE DONT CARE! YOU BROKE HER HEART! AND NOW YOU RUINED MY LIFE TOO._

_Lincoln: But..._

_Rita: No buts Lincoln. Lori told us what you did to her. We can't believe that you did something like that!_

_Lincoln: But Mo—_

_Rita (Glaring): DON'T INTERRUPT ME!_

_3 mistakes..._

_In all of this, only disrespect is discovered. Why nobody let Lincoln explain the reason that insulted Ronnie Anne? At this, Lincoln get out of his regret mode._

_Now, Lincoln was starting to get his face red, making his hands into fists and shaking angry was obvious at that. Then, he remembered all the moments. ALL OF THEM! All the blaming! All the disrespect! All the hitting! This was too much for him to handle. He couldn't take this anymore._

_At these thoughts, he couldn't hear the scolding of his parents. He was tired of this. One more disrespect and that will be the last straw._

_Lincoln (Angry): L—L—List..._

_Lynn Sr. (Scolding): THAT ENOUGH LINCOLN! You're ground..._

_Last mistake..._

_The next thing that we can see is the Loud House outside with, in cartoon logic, the roof jumping with the birds flying away thanks to a big and livid yell._

_Lincoln (Off—screen): **LISTEN!!!!!**_

_That scream spread to all Royal Woods and even for most for the state of Michigan, still in cartoon logic. Everyone, at hearing that, looked around to see where in the world the yell started. Of course, that yell perturbed some activities. And here are some incidents: A man fell from the stairs with a cake, kids from some extracurricular classes like one of the manual arts, hurt themselves with something like from a scissor. And even the one who ruled the state of Michigan made a mistake on a paper with the scream, making him swearing at that._

_Coming back to inside the house, we see some changes. Lincoln was breathing fast and furious, without a joke. His face was very red, his shaking was stronger and tears starts feeling from the eyes to the cheeks. As for the family, was very shocked at that scream. They never hear the only brother/son do something like this. Normally, the parents would scold at him now for interrupting and yell. But, before they even think of doing that, Lincoln shows that he didn't end that rant, that just started._

_Lincoln (Boiling of rage): WHY YOU NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE LISTEN TO ANY WORD THAT GETS OUT OF MY MOUTH? I ALWAYS TRY TO BE THE NICEST AROUND HERE BUT LOOKS LIKE IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME! YOU ALL BLAME ME, BULLY ME AND EVEN ATTACK ME WITHOUT ANY REASON THAT INVOLVES ME! WHAT DID TO ALL YOU?_

_The family was speechless at this big speech. Tears start to be produced at one or two of them. This was true..._

_Lincoln: In all days, I wake up scared of what will happen to me thanks to you all and in all nights, I sleep with fear of next day! For much I try to give effort, I never get the respect that I deserve or nobody hears me just to understand my problems! Remember about the stupid sister fight protocol? THAT IS AN EXAMPLE!_

_Lori (Trying to put a hand on her brother's shoulder): Lincoln, ple—_

_*SLAP!*_

_Lori back away as Lincoln slaps her hand._

_Lincoln: SHUT UP! YOU NEVER LET ME EXPLAIN IN MY LIFE! TODAY IS ENOUGH!_

_Lori nods with fear at this. Then, her brother turns to the family with livid and infuriated rage, where a new word needs to be created at this level._

_Lincoln: IN THAT DAY, I couldn't do anything, go to my room or use my blankets until you STOP OR STEAL ME! WHEN I tried to help? You yell at me for trying to be a good brother. And when you said that you can resolve the problems by me leaving, internally hurt me._

_The sisters regret that memory. That was not the best of them._

_Lincoln: But wasn't just THAT! REMEMBER WHEN YOU ANGER AT ME FOR PUBLISHING A HUMILIATING VIDEO OF YOU? YES, I SHOULD ASK FOR PERMISSION. BUT I JUST DID IT TO PROVE MY TALENT BY A TROPHY! AND LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT WHEN YOU ANGER AT ME WHEN LISA CHANGED! I JUST ASKED TO BE COOLER! NOT TO CHANGE ALL HERSELF. AND I EVEN WAS KICKED OUT OF VANZILLA! AND ABOUT THE TIME THAT I ASKED TO CHANGE TASKS?_

_Lola (Scofing): Come on! We..._

_As she blinked the eyes, they turn wide as Lincoln's face comes near to her face, with a death glare._

_Lincoln: If you interrupt me again, I make sure that you won't go to participate in a pageant EVER AGAIN!_

_Lola backs away with fear at that threat._

_Lincoln: I JUST ASKED TO CHANGE AND WHAT YOU DID? THROW A STUPID EXCUSE AS "Our tasks are worse than yours"! AND WHEN I MADE STRIKE YOU COULD GIVE UP BUT NOOOOO! YOU HAD TO MAKE YOUR OWN STRIKE!_

_Rita and Lynn Sr. were shocked at all of this. In the last one, they now understand what really happened. Then, after ending the thoughts, they were surprised at Lincoln glaring at them._

_Lincoln: DON'T THINK THAT YOU HAD NOTHING WITH THIS. YOU DISRESPECT ME AND TREAT ME UNFAIRLY. WHY YOU RESPECT MY SISTERS MORE THAN ME AFTERALL?_

_Rita: But Lincoln..._

_Lincoln: DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!_

_Rita: Son, let me explain!_

_Lincoln (Without patience): SAYS THE WOMAN THAT DOESN'T LET ME EXPLAIN WHY WASNT MY FAULT THAT I WAS KICKED OUT OF THE STUPID GROCERY STORE!_

_Rita opens and closes her mouth as she turned scared at the outburst._

_Lincoln: AND LET'S NOT FORGET THAT DAD DIDN'T LET ME TO GO AT HIS WORK IN "TAKE YOUR CHILDREN TO WORK DAY"! NOT "TAKE YOUR SISTER"! AND WHEN YOU DIDN'T LET ME EXPLAIN WHY I DIDN'T CLOG THE TOILET! AND MOM! YOU FORCE ME TO DO A SPORT! I ADMIT THAT I SHOULDN'T BE THAT LAZY BUT THAT'S NOT HOW YOU MAKE ME DO SOMETHING!_

_Lincoln falls in his knees with tears being produced with more speed. The family now feels sorry for what he suffered thanks to them._

_Lincoln (Sad): I can't take this anymore... What did I do to you? Every time, I knew that getting bullied by a person at school one or another time, its the least of my problems... Why? You are the biggest one!... And now... What I can expect from you now? Send me to the hospital? Steal all my things and sell them? Or... (Rage comes back slowly) I don't know! How about... KICK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE?!?_

_Everyone yelp at the last words shocked and with a bit of confusion. They never did the last one soo they don't know why in the world bring that one. They now understand too why Lincoln was like that._

_Lori (Concerned and trying to put her hand in his shoulder again): Lincoln... We didn't know how much you were hurt internally by us. We're soo sorry... Now could you tell us your side of the story of today—_

_*SLAP!*_

_Lori backs away now confused and more shocked at the white-haired boy slapping her hand again. The family... it's the same._

_Lincoln: TO LATE! YOU COULD LET ME EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU INTERRUPT ME 4 TIMES! OR EVEN BEFORE YOU ME WITH ALMOST SMASHING WITH A NIGHTSTAND!_

_The Loud parents and sisters were shocked at that last words and the first ones (the parents) were disappointed at the oldest daughter._

_Lincoln: MAYBE TO LILY SINCE SHE IS JUST A BABY BUT NOW ITS TO LATE! YOU ARE NOTHING EXCEPT A EXCUSE OF A FAMILY! YOU ARENT SORRY FOR ME! YOU ARE JUST..._

_And... the rest was swearing in rage. To avoid hearing that, we are now seeing in Mr.Grouse's yard, the old grumpy man cutting the grass with his new mower. When the swearing ended, we learn that even the new things don't mean that won't get malfunctions as the machine to cut grass stop working and Mr.Grouse says "Dang it!" at the lack of luck._

_Coming back to the inside of the house, Lincoln breaths in and out, being a little tired. Then, he starts the last speech._

_Lincoln: Now... what will happen is: I'll get out of this house and go to Clyde's since its the only place where I can calm down. AND I DON'T CARE IF I AM GROUNDED OR I'LL BE LATE FOR ANYTHING!_

_Then, the boy goes to the still-open door, get out and..._

_*SLAAAAMMMMM!*_

_... the door is closed with force by him. The sound was soo loud that even reached to all sides of the house, even in the attic. The family was with a blank face but with tears starting to be formed._

————————————————————————

Now we are in the present, minutes later. The family was like we knew already. Nobody didn't open the mouth to say anything yet. I mean, until...

Lori: So he was... hiding this felling from us?

Lynn Sr.: Looks like sweetie...

Rita: The only thing that I don't know is what he meant by not be his fault for being banned from the store.

The sisters look to her with regret faces and the mom notices it.

Rita: It was your fault? Why didn't he tell— (Remembers again) Oh...

Lori: Why in the world I needed to literally treat him bad?

Lola: Not the only one.

Lynn Jr.: Me too.

Lisa: With my experiments.

Luan: Me too...

The sisters agree with that.

Voice: Poo poo?

Everyone hears that from upstairs and gets up to see that was Lily with a worried face.

Luna: Dudes, how didn't she cry at Lincoln's rant?

Rita: Wait a minute...

Rita gets up and takes Lily to downstairs. Then, she takes from Lily's ears some certain earbuds.

Rita: Lincoln had given this to her to sleep better.

Sisters: Oh...

Lynn Sr.: GUYS! We are missing the big picture.

Sisters except for Leni: Oh...

Leni: What picture?

Lynn Sr.: Sigh... Forget. Anyways, why he always goes to his best friend's house when a bad thing happens? It's normal but mostly in school, but he only does with a family problem!

Everyone thinks about it and realizes.

Luna: That is true dudes! Remember after the protocol disaster?

————————————————————————

_After the second fight between sisters end again, everybody does their own things but then Lincoln, with a sad face, comes to the door until..._

_Lori: Where are you going with that face?_

_Lincoln (Sad): Clyde's house._

_Lori: Why like that?_

_Lincoln: Nothing you care._

_Lori: Sigh... Fine..._

_Lincoln gets out._

_At night..._

_The family is by the dinner table waiting for their cooker give them the food, with water on the mouth, until..._

_*CRASH!*_

_Everybody yelps at this noise. Then Lynn Sr. gets out with food in parts of his clothes, hair, and face._

_Lynn Sr.: Sorry guys... An accident destroyed our dinner._

_Everyone except Lincoln: Oh..._

_Lincoln: I should expect it. Don't worry. There will be food in no time._

_The family looks at him confused until..._

_*KNOCK KNOCK!*_

_Rita gets up to open the door as her husband is dirty. After that, we see a delivery person with two certain boxes._

_Delivery Man: Who ordered two pizzas with 13 different flavors?_

_Rita: But nobo—_

_Lincoln (Interrupting): I did._

_Rita looks to Lincoln that goes to the delivery man and gives the money. Then, he takes another dollar for him._

_Lincoln: Consider this as a tip for not ringing but yes knocking._

_Delivery Man: Thanks but why you warn to not ring?_

_Lincoln: Because of this._

_Lincoln clicks on the doorbell to get a shock on the finger._

_Delivery Man: That... ok... Thanks for "saying my life". Heh heh... Here are the pizzas._

_The delivery man gives the pizza boxes to him and goes away to his bike. Then, Lincoln gets inside and see all his family stunned and surprised._

_Lynn Sr.: Son? What was that?_

_Lincoln: I wanted to give something as an apology for the trouble I put in the protocol. To be fair, I didn't expect dad to get this "hungry" disaster._

_Everybody laughs at that, even the dad._

_Luan: Hey! That's a good one! But let the jokes to me, "Lincprise". Heh heh heh..._

_Everybody groans at that._

_Rita: Anyway, thanks for saving the dinner._

_Lincoln: You're welcome. And... to avoid a fight for the last slice, we have two pizzas, each divided in 13._

_Sisters: YAY!_

————————————————————————

Lana: Nham! That was one of the best nights we had.

Luan: Then, he did many other things into other days to apologize. Like in Lisa's change with sacrificing himself in her experiments.

Rita: Until we stopped her when he almost got a tail...

Lisa: Yeah...

Lola: Or when, after he humiliated himself when he humiliated us to get the trophy.

Lori: That sacrifice was big... I feel sorry for him...

Luan: Me too... I should give him that information.

Lori: After it, he gave his money to buy a new comic to us all.

Rita: I remember after he faked doing sports. He did nothing except help or do my chores for 4 days.

Lynn Sr.: That's true.

Lynn Jr.: Something going to his nerdy friend made him get better mood... but what?

The family tries to think of what helped him without any type of success. Then, the athlete of the family gets an idea.

Lynn Jr.: Hey? How about spying on him?

Sisters: Not bad idea./Ok./Its the only solution.

Rita: Kids...

Lynn Sr.: Spying is wrong, don't you think?

Lori: But you don't want to know why he changes every time like that?

The parents take a moment to think until...

Rita: Sigh... Fine...

Everyone goes outside and enter on vanzilla. Then, the cooker turn on the van and the Louds goes on a "spying trip".

————————————————————————

At another street, we see the parents and the sisters are behind a fence, on an empty residential slot.

They are looking up there with Lucy and younger sisters taking their turns to spy since they cant reach to the bottom due to their height. They are now vigilating Clyde's house for half of an hour.

Leni: Like... what is the plan?

Lori: Sigh... We literally told you 4 times: We try to see what Lincoln is doing there for it changing his mood fast.

Lynn Jr.: We shall see them from a window?

Lucy (Popping out): That's fair for me.

Everybody: AHHH!

The Louds scares at Lucy. Then, Rita notices the door opening.

Rita: Everybody gets down!

Then, they did what the mom ordered. We see Lincoln getting out and waving goodbye to his best friend. Looks like he's still a little pissed of. He goes away in the opposite direction that the family is. As he gets out of their vision, they pop out from the face.

Lori: Ok... That was something. Lynn. Try to sneak out by looking inside by a window.

Lynn Jr.: Got it!

Junior goes to the house, not without hiding on a trash can in the middle to not be caught. Then she goes by the left side of the house. Then the athlete sees a window. Looking inside by putting the face there, it's the African American boy's bedroom. She tries to see better until the window opens.

Lynn Jr. (Confused): Huh?

In the open window, Clyde's head pops out where he has a serious expression.

Lynn Jr. (With a nervous smile): Hey?

Clyde (With blank face): Let me guess: you stranged the fact why Lincoln changes fast his mood with me?

Lynn Jr. (Shocked): H—How did yo—

Clyde: Just come inside with your family to understand everything. Alright?

Lynn stays there stunned with the mouth open as Clyde gets out of her vision. Then, she goes to her family to tell the news, where they have curious looks.

Luna: How did it go?

Lynn Jr.: Sigh... Clyde found us out.

The family gets surprised at this.

Lori: How di—

Lynn Jr.: A: Don't try to steal my words. B: let's just knock the door to not look to his parents that we are stealing them.

Everybody goes there, sighing. They knock and Clyde open it still with a serious tone.

Clyde: Get inside. My dads may go back here by night because of today's work.

The family gets inside, following Clyde to his room. Once they enter, besides the cats, they see a recording gadget, a notebook, a pen and what looks like that "therapist couch", let's say in that way.

Lynn Sr. (Confused): For what is all of those things?

Clyde (Still serious): Sit, please.

The Louds sits, or in Clyde's bed or on the floor. Clyde sits at the therapist couch. For a minute was the silence that dominated there. Then, the dentist opens her mouth to talk to him.

Rita: Ok, Clyde. Could you tell us what you think we want to know?

Clyde: Sure. Let's start from the beginning. (Clear his throat to talk) Remember the time of the sister fight protocol?

The family nods at that regretful memory.

Clyde: Well... When he refugee here, in my house, from your fight, he requested help to clear his mind. After that, he gone and then come back with a sad face. He requested I do the job of the therapist again to help him. After the session, he was relieved and in a happy mood. Next day, he told me that it... worked and asked me for more possible sessions. And that's why he was better: he was in therapy that he requested me.

The parents were surprised more than the sisters. Therapy? They never knew that Lincoln would use that help.

Lisa: Wait a minute! How do you know how to be the therapist and help him successfully?

Clyde (Rolling the eyes with a smile): Going to Dr.Lopez many times made me have all the knowledge that I need.

Lynn Jr.: But why he never told us this? We could get him that help. Right, Mom and Dad?

Rita: Of course we could. We want to help our children no matter what.

Clyde sighs at that. The family looks at him confused at that sighing.

Clyde: You remember when you put my parents crazy?

The sisters remembered that. Lincoln needed help that took time for one of the parents to reach to him. Then, he goes to the house they are now to help. With time, he had to reveal it to Lynn Jr. and Luna, due to for suspicion and thanks to the last one's singing in bath time, led to take all help from Clyde's dads. In the end, since they were overwhelmed by the requests, they freak out and put them back to their home. They were soo "blank" that even was discovered that barely heated the food they found. At that, they nodded.

Clyde: There's inside the reason. If you knew, you would ALL request help from me and Lincoln could never almost get any session from me.

The family understood that. If that happened, he would snap at them sooner or be more depressive with time. That was understandable.

Rita: Soo... How did behave in all sessions?

Clyde: You can hear by yourselves. Wait a minute.

The boy gets up and goes to his laptop. Then, he opens a paste called "Therapy". There are many records of voices, obviously from the sessions.

Clyde (Turning the head to the Louds): You have Bluetooth? I could send it to your phones.

Everybody takes the phones and turn on the Bluetooth. Then, Clyde sent some recordings, different from each one. At the listening, they were shocked. In some recordings, like of the trophy case incident or the greenhouse moment, he was depressed. In other, like sports incident or the ban from the grocery store, he had a hint of anger. Nobody liked to hear this but that was the least of concerns.

Clyde: Honestly, I didn't like to hear that. I even don't have a crush on Lori anymore.

Lori (Confused): But you always...

Clyde: I can fake the robot shut down. As for the bleeding on the shoes, it's more complicated.

Lori understood that. This had the limits passed.

Clyde: You are ready to hear today's recording?

Lynn Sr.: Of course!

Clyde clicks on the recording to everyone hear it. That recording just revealed to be very depressing. Lincoln revealed that he lived with many injustices from his family. He resented them for never let him explain the truth and, in case of the sisters, meddling in his life. Resented very much Lori for being a bad sister for not listening, threaten him and blame him for a thing that he did with reason. The family was in tears for what more Lincoln was hiding. Now the only thing that they can do is finding a way how to apologize and compensate him.

Clyde: It's better sooner than later. You need time alone to process this and find a way to fix the mess. Sorry for hearing this.

Rita (With tears): No. We understand. Girls. Honey. Let's go.

Everyone gets out of the house and goes to Vanilla, parked in a place that Lincoln couldn't notice. The African American boy sees the family with regret at the door.

Clyde (Thinking): God... they are very bad in the mood. The regret dominated them. Sigh... Anyways, before I rest, I need to fix a thing.

The boy entered the house again to go to his computer. Then, he sends today's recording to his phone. Finally, he gets out of the house, not without locking it first and goes to a certain place.

————————————————————————

Voice: Come on Nie Nie! Talk to me!

At this time, Bobby is trying to talk with her sister, Ronnie Anne, after today. But no use. She is not listening, with her face on a pillow of the sofa. At that, he sighs giving up. She was like that since the failed double date. He was very angry when she was insulted by his ex—girlfriend's brother. But now was more than that. Was regret of trying to give a second chance to this. Now look at what he has done: his sister was like this.

At these thoughts, he couldn't pay attention to the knocking door. At the third time, who knocked rang the house bell startling Bobby. He gets up from the sofa and goes to the door. Opening the door made him see a certain African American boy there.

Clyde: Hey... You are Bobby, right?

Bobby recognized him. He was a best friend of his ex—girlfriend's brother. At this, he turns his face into an annoyed one.

Bobby (Angry): Not to be rude but if its to give another chance to him, you can forget.

Then, he tries to close the door with force in his face but...

Clyde (Hurt): OW!

The Latin teen opens the door again to see Clyde holding his foot. Why? He put it on the door to avoid the entrance be closed.

Bobby: Ups... Sorry...

Clyde: That's ok... But please. Listen to me. It's more than you think.

Bobby (Sighing): Fine...

Clyde: Could you call Ronnie Anne here too? It's needed.

Bobby: Ok... Nie Nie! Get up and get here, please.

The Latina girl gets up annoyed and goes to the entrance. She sees Clyde with a bored face in her.

Ronnie Anne (Bored): What do you want?

Clyde: Look. Lincoln may insult you but he passed for many things today and in his past. He needed to get his annoyance off and believe: Could be worse.

Ronnie Anne (Confused and still bored): What are you talking about?

Bobby (Curious and crossing hands): I want to know too.

Clyde: You might sit down and hear to the recording that I have.

Santiago's siblings go to the sofa to sit with more confusion on their mind. After that, Clyde that sits there too, get his phone from the pocket and goes to his recording app. Finally, he clicks on the PLAY to the recording start.

We cant see the Santiagos' faces as we are watching Clyde holding the phone by their backs. When the recording ends, we can finally see the reaction. For Bobby, he now understood this. In that recording were memories of her sister bully him that he didn't even know that. Bullying? She was a tough girl but not like this. Even though she is shocked that Lori forced him by almost smashing with a nightstand, now wanted to forgive, especially her brother.

As for Ronnie Anne, she was shocked by this revelation and for what Lincoln suffered. She admits that her pranks can be considered as bullying but she doesn't know how to express her feelings without losing the respect she receives in school. And was surprised at the fact that he snapped at his family. But to what they did, was with a reason. Now the Latina knew what she was facing: A boy that tries to contain anger and sadness.

Now everyone knows the truth of what happened to Lincoln insult TWO times but this was just the beginning.

————————————————————————

**There is it! Part 1! I hope you liked. Again, I don't expect that there will be totally good reviews but there could be surprises.**

**I try my best on doing good stories not just to you but too for my satisfaction. If a story is good for me, I will be happy. Even if there are negative reviews. I never give up.**

**Now I need to go. See you soon!**

**(Edit: I revised the chapter. It's with less errors now)**


	2. Part 2 - Bad Path and Reflection

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**Ok, my expectations are right: I had mixed reviews. Thanks for who supported me. There are two readers that said that the spelling was bad. Sorry about that. I'm not from a country where the main language is English. I got a solution to revise the things up. If there are errors that I didn't see, tell me, please.**

**Another person criticized the fact of the writing format be of a script. Sorry but I like more this format. It's easier to read the dialogues and to read, for me. If you think that is hard for you to read, I can't change my mind. (Sorry)**

**Finally, there are two persons that claimed that the theme of the story was done to death... I admit that Lincoln's Anger story is not hard to find but come on! I try to do something different. I never have seen any fanfic where Lincoln would get therapy from Clyde due to his situation. This story has the main theme of respect and to listen to others. You're lucky that I declare myself liberal or I would delete your reviews.**

**Now that I'm done with that, let's read the next chapter.**

\-- --

_Part 2 - Bad Path and Reflection_

Game Machine's Voice: GAME OVER!

Lincoln groans as this title screen that he lost. He decided to relax from his anger and depression playing games at Gus' Games and Grub. He didn't care if it was part of any grounding. He was angry at his parents and his sisters (except Lily of course).

The Comic Fan goes to another game machine and spends a 50 cent coin to play. After the incident where Lincoln and Clyde wanted to go to a party of a popular kid (now bully), the game station abolished the token system and now to play, needs real money. 50 cent is the max. Anyways, he tries to win but due to being one of the hardest games of the station, he only reaches to level 4 from a 10 level game.

PI-PONG!*

Lincoln hears the message sound from his phone. He checks to see messages from... what a surprise... from his parents and sisters. The topics divided between from apologizing to know where is he. Ignoring was the next action. The white-haired boy gets out and goes to Flip's gas station. As expected... he sees Flip changing expiration dates from the milk.

Lincoln: Hey Flip.

Flip (Scared thinking that was caught): I DIDN'T DO IT! (Realizes who it was and comes back to his normal tone) What do you need, bozo kid?

Lincoln (muttering): From a bozo intern to this... (Normal voice) I wanted a Flippy. And let me guess... Did you raise the price?

Flip: Of course! From 2 dollars, is now double.

Lincoln (Sighing): Here it is.

The boy gives to the shop owner 4/5 of his money to get a Flippy. The scene cuts to outside with Lincoln exiting drinking the Flippy and goes to the park, where when he reaches to there, he sits in a bench. At this, he starts thinking.

Lincoln (Thinking, like it, wasn't said earlier): I admit that I was harsh in some things but that rant... was reasonable. Looks like my family hates me and do this to me suffe- (Realizes the word that was saying and ends his Flippy) This word is not adequate to this context. To make my life an injustice. This phrase is the correct one. (He throws the bottle to the nearest trash can and fails) Dang, it! It's my luck. (Gets up and goes to the bottle) Lily is the only one that cares about me. Not only because she is a baby but because is innocent too. However, I wanted my whole family shows love than (Yells it out) BLAMING, IGNORING, EMBARRASS AND FIGHT AGAINST M-OUCH!

Lincoln snaps out from these thoughts as he hits himself on the trash can and falls on the ground. Looks like he was "on the moon". He gets up and rubs his back since it hurts more. Then, he takes the Flippy's Bottle and put in on the can. After that, he takes five steps until he goes to his thoughts again (Fortunately, he isn't blocking the passage of other people)

Lincoln (Rethinking): I always try to do my best of making them happy to show that I'm a and caring person but no matter what, looks like that they see me as a black sheep. My parents are no better than my sisters after all, soo they have the same amount of fault. Yes, I'm no angel or saint but I always make up for my mistakes which part involves giving up what I was trying to get or to where I want to go. Sigh... (He sits on the grass with a wood sign that he didn't see) What I did do of a big scale to my family treat me like that? Not being a girl? I can't do anything against it! Nature decided that I shall be a boy. They should know it better, especially Lisa and my parents. My life is just a big mess-

Voice (Off-screen): If you don't want to get trouble, you need to get up.

Lincoln snaps from his thoughts again, this time by a certain voice. He looks up and sees a blonde-grizzly man with a brown suit and carrying a black bag. Wears black glasses (glasses, not the sunglasses) and looks to be in the second part of his... the fifties? Not to be rude but he looks like that.

Man: Kid, the sign near you says that you can't get on this grass.

The white-haired boy looks to the sign. Then, his eyes round as plates and get up fast.

Lincoln: Sorry sir. Lost in thoughts.

Man: That is ok. Mind I ask you what you were thinking?

Lincoln (Not sure): I don't know... I can't talk to strangers more than this...

Man (Raising an eyebrow): Do you think I will kidnap or steal you?

Lincoln: Unless you are hiding a gun on the bag.

Man (Serious): I don't hide anything! Take a look.

The man takes his bag and opens to the boy sees that only have books, notebooks, and pens.

Lincoln: You are a student at a university? You look, without offense, old.

Man: Almost. (Shows his hand) I'm a teacher on Economy University of this city and my name is Steve Franklin.

Lincoln (Shakes his hand): Lincoln Loud.

Steve: Nice to meet you. Now tell me: why you look like you rant at someone?

Lincoln: Well... because I yell at someone.

Steve: To who?

Lincoln (Sighing): My... parents and sisters...

The boy takes out from his mouth to Steve everything that happened today, of course not telling names and locations. Steve was first surprised to see that this boy have 10 sisters. Looks like the parents love kids. And then his expression turns shocked and regretful. Why the last one? You will know...

Steve: Wow... that is a lot to take in...

Lincoln: I agree. They treat me like that and I don't know what I did on a big scale...

Steve (Thinking): This situation remembers one memory... Sigh... (Talks to Lincoln) Lincoln, I know what they did is a reason to you be angry but you can't be like that forever. You don't want to be a criminal!

Lincoln (Confused): A criminal? What are you talking about?

Steve: Yes... A criminal... You know why? (Lincoln shocks his head) Well... This remembers my 2nd youngest son of my 5 children.

Lincoln: Why?

Steve: Well... (Bit his lips) Me, my wife and his siblings weren't very fair to him like yours weren't. We always ground him mostly when it wasn't his fault or for a tiny thing. I always ignored his tries of explaining since I thought it was no more than excuses. (Turns sad) But then, one day marked the biggest change in our family...

Lincoln: A change in your family?!?

Steve: Yes... You see: It was my birthday and two of my kids made a prank involving throwing water at me from the stairs. It was on a bucket. And when the prank was enacted... it went wrong. It wasn't water. (Breaths in and out) It was... ink.

Lincoln flinches at that. Ink? What a big unlucky moment.

Steve: It hurt my eyes and my clothes would take days to be clean. The kids didn't know who changed the buckets and then there was a conclusion: It was my second youngest son: Roger. Why? He liked to paint with that ink. It was his hobby and like stupids, we all believed it was him. We confronted him when he was going to give me a painting as a gift. He tried to explain but we didn't listen to him. And after I grounded him... Roger exploded. (Tears starts falling) He ranted at us that we were the worst family for never letting him explain and always blame on him. Then, he breaks the painting and says that he isn't a Franklin anymore before he runs to his room, slamming the door.

Lincoln was with widening eyes with the story. Roger's rant was worse than his rant. He wanted to hear more, to see what happened next.

Steve: Days after, we discovered that, by accident, the kids mislead and taken the wrong bucket. They were soo excited with the prank that forgotten to look inside. At this mistake, me, my wife and kids tried to apologize Roger but he always ignored us. I realized... it was too late. It happened when he had 13 years old. (Breaths in and out once) He never talked to us and when he did, he called me and my wife by our names and called bad names to his siblings. When he graduated, he vanished from our lives by moving out. We tried to call him but looks like he changed phone numbers. We tried to send emails but they were never answered. 2 years later, we received the news that he got arrested for assaulting a woman. When he got to court, his defense was words that mark me: "That woman wasn't listening to me to my explanations and I was angry! SHE WAS LIKE THE ONES THAT WERE CONSIDERED AS MY FAMILY!"... Sigh... He was put in jail for 3 years. He will be released next month due to good behavior but... he isn't the same anymore...

Lincoln was shocked by this. Yes, he was angry at his family but he never would, in his life, turn to this path. The man puts a hand on the boy's shoulder while putting a knee on the ground.

Steve: Lincoln, I know that is hard to forgive your family but at least, let them talk. Not today, not probably tomorrow. But one day, you shall let explain to achieve a way to resolve the things.

The Comic Fan was looking down, processing everything that was told. Then, he looks to Steve's eyes.

Lincoln: Fine... I'll do it tomorrow, after classes...

Steve: Good... (Gets up) Well, gotta go. Be safe, kid.

The teacher goes away and when he was out of our vision, Lincoln decides to go home. It was a big day and relaxing on his bed, maybe taking a nap, would refresh his mind.

\-- --

Lori sees her phone for the 10th time only to see that her only brother didn't reply. Was expectable: Angry makes anyone ignore the "suspect". She was on her bed reflecting, at the same time, the words of her brother. She regrets everything that happened today, especially, not letting him explain why he insulted in the first place. Then, the oldest sibling goes to the gallery, to find photos of her with Lincoln. The last one was when they were playing videogames, 2 weeks ago.

DRIIIINGGG!*

Lori jumps on the bed at the phone getting a call of... Bobby? Why he was calling her? Due to these doubts, she accepts the call.

Lori (Confused and sad): Hello?

Bobby: Hey Lori.

Lori: Hey Boo Bo- I mean, Bobby. Why did you call me? To tell me to give back something?

Bobby (Sighs): None of that. We need to talk.

Lori: Why?

Bobby: I want to restore our relationship.

Lori: Fine, I wi- (Realizes what he said) Wait what? (Silence) Bobby, could you repeat? Looked like you said you wanted to us be a couple again.

Bobby: Sigh... (Clears his throat) Lori, you heard right. Now that I know everything.

Lori (More confused): Know everything?

Bobby: A: Try to not ask too much. B: What happens is... I was comforting Ni Ni after the whole date fiasco. Then, Lincoln's best friend came over. Initially, I thought he wanted to make me give another chance to him but when he said that have a reason to all of this, I let him in. Then, he showed a record of his "therapy" that looks like that Lincoln gets it from his friend.

Lori gets a blank face as her restored boyfriend explained. It was expected that Bobby would not understand that type of therapy since normally is done with professional adults. However, she doesn't know why Clyde has shown proof to him and RA. Was for feeling sad for the Loud family? To avoid Lincoln get beaten up? There are many possibilities but thinking which of them is the true one is, for now, a waste of time.

Bobby: Getting to the point... Look. I'm not happy how you forced Lincoln to go to the double date but I will make the things work out again. Whatever you and your family are planning to apologize to him, it needs to be quick! Ok?

Lori (Sighing of relief): Yes...

Booby: Good... Now I need to go to a place. I see you another time... babe.

Lori (With a smile): I see you soon too... Boo Boo Bear...

As Lori hang up, she is happy for part of all of the story be resolved. Now it's necessary to do the other one:

Find a way to apologize to Lincoln.

\-- --

At the same, the parents were having a discussion on their bedroom. Rita and Lynn Sr were both with regret faces but the worst one is of Rita. Why? She couldn't believe that his son suffered in all these bad memories. Another thing that she couldn't believe is how many times she and her husband ignored Lincoln like he was a liar. At this thought, the words that Lincoln yell to her that made she have no way to talk, "rang" on her head:

_Lincoln (Without patience): SAYS THE WOMAN THAT DOESN'T LET ME EXPLAIN WHY WASNT MY FAULT THAT I WAS KICKED OUT OF THE STUPID GROCERY STORE!_

The woman that likes to write stories get up from the bed that she and her cooker husband were sitting with her head down in shame. Lynn Sr. couldn't say anything for 1 minute. After that...

Lynn Sr. (Worried at her action): Honey... You don't need to worry... We will find a way to apologize to our son. I grant you.

In a second, Rita turns 180 degrees to face her husband with tears forming and she makes upturn her face dirty.

Rita (Hopeless): HOW? How we can APOLOGIZE to him without being ignored as we ignored him? We always BLAMED HIM! WE ALWAYS IGNORED HIS TRIES TO EXPLAIN THE TRUTH! WE FORCED, YELL AND PUNISH HIM WITHOUT REASON! HOW WE CAN APOLOGIZE TO HIM?

Lynn Sr. have a shocked face as his wife falls on her knees. With that, he hugs her to comfort.

Lynn Sr. (Concerned): Rita... I know that we were bad parents to him by taking our daughter's side always and punish him for nothing... But being without hope won't make Lincoln forgive us. We just need to find something that can make him realize that we still love him.

The man gets up with Rita and she stops crying knowing that he was right. Mopping around isn't the answer to this problem.

Rita (Slowly getting determined): That isn't a lie... In that, I think that we should have a talk with our daughters about their past behavior after this be resolved. It's never late to be parents again. But... (Gets sad again) I hope it ends well... I don't want to live in a bad ending...

Lynn Sr.: I know... I don't want too...

The silence was heard until, in cartoon logic, a lamp appears overhead of Lynn Sr. and turns on. What does it mean? That the cooker has an idea, of course! He goes to the living room, that nobody is in there, and tries to find something on the coffee table with a stack of magazines. Rita enters the living room with a confused face.

Rita: What are you doing?!?

Lynn Sr.: One minute... (He finds the correct magazine) Ah ha! (Flips through the pages) Remember when I told you that he was grounded for clogging the toilet?

Rita (Still confused): Yes?

Lynn Sr.: Well... Initially, he was planning to go into a certain superhero comic convention. (Finds the right page) Look at what I found yesterday!

The man shows his wife the page and she gasps in happiness for finding an apologizing gift. In that page, was announcing a Book Convention that will happen here, in Royal Woods. It was initially to Getroid but due to the initial host place be into financial issues, it was moved here. It wasn't just of Lincoln's favorite superhero comic. It was of child, dark, novel, girl, fantasy, adventure... I mean... All type of books is there. Even like said in the first place, books for kids. It wasn't an international or national convention, it's a regional one but is good enough to make Lincoln happy and forgive them.

Rita (Suprised): Wow! You were lucky on finding that information!

Lynn Sr.: I was planning to tell him this but the incident just made me forgot.

Rita: Right... (Her smile starts to fade away when she notices something): Uh... Honey? I think you didn't notice the price.

Lynn Sr. (Confused): Huh? (Turns the page back to him to see and gasps) 100 DOLLARS PER TICKET?!? GOD! I was planning to send two tickets to Lincoln goes there with a friend but even with our savings, we can't pay this! It goes beyond OUR budget!

Voices: Not with us!

The parents look upstairs to see their daughters with smiles.

Rita (Knowing the truth): You heard this?

Lnn Jr.: Of course we did! If it's for Lincoln stop hating us, we can divide the prices by 9 people! With yours, it's 11!

Lisa (With a calculator): In this way, we can approximately divide between us... (Finishes the calculus) 18,18 dollars! It will be possible!

Leni: I have more than that.

Lola (Sighing): I was saving for a certain makeup but I guess I can wait for more...

Lana: Me for better food for my animals but at least, it's for Lincoln stop hating us!

All the sisters (except Lily), talks altogether in a way that the parents can't understand what in the world they are talking now. With that, Rita whistles and they stop.

Rita: Ok girls! Since we all agree, it's time to roll up our sleeves and go online to pay these tickets!

Loud Sisters (Except Leni): YEAH!

Leni: WAIT! I don't have sleeves!

The scene fades away as the Loud family facepalm due to the 2nd oldest daughter not understanding the figurative meaning of the phrase.

\-- --

In the rest of the afternoon, nothing very special happened, to be honest. Like expected, Lincoln came back home ignoring his family. He locked out in his room and then, he does the homework, prepares his backpack for tomorrow, that will be Tuesday, meaning the classes will end by 16:25 and starts reading his comics. Of course, he has only underpants in him. Nobody tried to come to Lincoln, to avoid fewer problems. Not by fear, obviously but due to the tension still be in the air. At dinner, he didn't come to the dining room to eat. Lori was sent to make him come but no use since he didn't want to eat with them, soo to avoid starvation, he eats on his tiny bedroom.

Later, we find him playing in his StyleStation Portable, the game Ace Savvy Against the Evil World: Remake. To get out of the story for a moment, the original game had mixed to negative response due to the lack of storyline and weak artificial intelligence. 2 years ago, the remake was done and had positive reviews due to the interesting story and different missions. The A.I. was upgraded to a satisfactory level, to your known. Coming back to this "adventure", he was playing with all of his focus, until he hears the door opening. The white-haired boy looks to there seeing nobody. It made him confused.

Lincoln: What the...

Before he could start getting up, he hears a recognizable voice.

Voice: Winky?

Lincoln looks to the ground seeing Lily with a confused face. He smiles, takes and puts her on his lap.

Lincoln: Hey Lily. It was good for you "visit" me.

The part of visiting was due to their living in different rooms, for who didn't understand.

Lily: Ou Ra Kay? (You are okay?)

Lincoln: Yes, I am. It's just... I'm not in the best mood with my family... I mean... Excluding you, of course.

Lily (Confused): Poo Poo?

Lincoln: Well... They did a thing that made me angry, in a simple way. We had an argument and was out to cool off.

Lily (Concerned): Rugumen? (Argument?)

Lincoln: True, argument. But don't need to worry. I will fix everything.

Lily: Kay... Ut wa es bou? (Okay... But what is about?) (I'm not the best to do baby talk, alright?)

Lincoln: I'll tell you when you get older. For now, try to not to worry. (Looks to his clock, seeing that is 21:15) I think it's time to start sleeping.

Lily: Ut E don hev sweepine... (But I don't have sleeping...)

Before she could say anything more, let's out one of her cute yawns, indicating the opposite of what she was trying to say.

Lincoln: Alright... Let's put you on your crib.

Lincoln gets up with Lily resting her head on her brother's shoulder. Then, he goes with her to Lily and Lisa's room and puts the "sleepy baby" on her crib. As Lily put a hand on her "blanky", she starts to close her eyes until she goes to a strong like rock sleepiness. Lincoln smiles at her.

Lincoln: Goodnight... my baby sister...

He gets out to his room to put his pajamas and starts sleeping too for a new day.

\--

**The second part is here. I hope you liked. Again, ANY error that I didn't take care of, please tell me, okay?**

**I'm now writing the third part and I might publish in next days. Also, check out my Cartoon X-Over Fanfic called Cartoon Global Order. The first chapter is just a Prologue of Information and the story will officially start maybe next week. I published now because my " future plans" section will be only of Loud House fanfics.**

**I'm done. I see you in the last part of this story!**


	3. Part 3 - Forgiveness and Nightmare

**Hi guys! I'm here to publish the last part of this story.**

**This part will contain characters crying and having confessions. Some of them may surprise. Or not...**

**Anyways, one thing that I'm confused as to why the story didn't say that was updated when I published the 2nd chapter. Was due to be published before the 24 hours after the story be published? I don't know...**

**But let's not make you wait! I hope you like this wet ending due to the tears.**

\-- --

_Part 3 - Forgiveness and Nightmare_

Time skipping, the sun rises in the marvelous city of Royal Woods. The birds start chirping, the trash men and women start collecting the trash from the bins and the newspaper guy starts throwing the daily news to the front of the houses' door. At the Loud House, due to having more than 6 people on the house, it's the perfect time to wake up to not get late for school.

The first one waking up was Lincoln. Time for the routine. He gets up, goes to the bathroom (Surprisingly before the formation of the famous line), takes a bath, goes to his room, changes to his normal clothes, goes downstairs to the kitchen, get his cereals, get upstairs, takes his school bag and sees if he didn't forget anything until he notices that he needs to brush his teeth. At this, he goes to the bathroom line, that fortunately, was made with only the youngest sisters.

Talking about sisters, they did their own routine too but today was different: Lori wasn't all the time on the phone, Leni wasn't trying to find any makeup or being clumsy, Luna wasn't playing any morning music, Luan wasn't making pranks and/or cracking jokes, Lynn Jr. wasn't making the famous "think fast" to the others, Lucy wasn't doing a morning poem, Lana and Lola weren't fighting each other and Lisa wasn't doing any last-minute experiment. To say the truth, believing or not, nobody said anything almost all the time.

The parents weren't less strange, rewinding a bit since they already went to work. They were with blank faces as they put their normal clothes. Rita normally would write a little of her newest novel and Lynn Sr. would have the joy to cook, which it didn't happen, let the Vanzilla keys to Lori and gone to work by or a friend ride (in case of Lynn Sr.) or bus ride (in case of Rita).

Lincoln didn't bother to notice this because, after brushing his teeth after 50 minutes on the line, getting the bag again, go downstairs, yells that will go to school by foot and gets out of the house, he remembers what he could expect of today.

When the Comic Fan enters the school, after a long walk, he sees his best friend Clyde.

Lincoln (Happy): Hey Clyde!

Clyde (Happy too): Hey buddy!

They fist pump and start to go to their lockers. Meanwhile, they talk about stuff we already know.

Clyde: So... the things in your house got any better?

Lincoln (shocking his head): They were very sad and with regret. And didn't look that were false emotions. I'm still bothered by their actions but... I don't want to be like this forever...

Clyde: I hope too but... like this forever how?

Lincoln (Stopping as he and Clyde reached to their lockers and then open their every locker): For the same reason why didn't you wanted to I fail 5th grade.

Clyde (Trying to figure out what he meant): By hanging out with the wrong people?

Lincoln (Sighing as he puts his things on his locker except for the Math ones): Short of...

With that, Lincoln tells his African American friend, what happened between their therapy and getting back to home. In all of this, Clyde ends up being shocked.

Clyde: WHAT? Did he turn into a criminal due to his past? And in his past, he was like you? In terms of being ignored and blamed?

Lincoln (Sighing): True. Steve said too that he regrets these times with his son. Roger will get out of prison next month but Steve fears that his son will still be angry at him and the family, it looks like.

Clyde (Concerned): Not a lie but... (Hugs his best friend) PLEASE DON'T BE LIKE ROGER! YOU DON'T WANT TO GUIDE YOUR LIFE TO THIS.

Clyde was almost starting to cry before Lincoln...

Lincoln: Clyde! Clyde! (The glassy friend looks at him still with visible tears starting to form and letting him go) You don't need to worry. I'm not stupid about that. I promise.

Clyde: Sigh... Okay... (Turns back to his happy mood) Anyways... (Closes his locker) You're ready for today?

Lincoln (Closing his locker too and puts a little smile): You bet!

\-- --

If someone asked if school classes were fun, the others would laugh for it be a stupid question unless if it's about their favorite subjects. Some are Math, others are History, others is Science... I mean... Everyone has their own favorite subjects. And these that were told, were the ones for this morning.

In Math, there was a pop quiz that everyone except the smarter one's groans and they learn new things. As for History, Mrs. Johnson put a documentary about the Colonization of America that most of the class were attentive. However, there is always the one that starts sleeping during it, that was drawing or doing the forgotten homework. In Science, Mental Health was the theme. In this, Lincoln flinched when depression was introduced. It remembers what he suffered in his life due to his family.

Finally, the Lunch Break arrived and was the favorite of the majority of school students since it's the break that lasts longer than the other breaks in the school schedule. Unfortunately for Lincoln, he was starting to be annoyed by the kids that mocked (and still are mocking) him by the famous "Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song. However, this time he reached to a different point.

Lincoln (Infuriated): YOU ALREADY MOCKED ME TWO TIMES AND JUST GIVEN ME CONSEQUENCES! GO AWAY BEFORE YOU REGRET!

The kids left as they still were singing the song, not caring about his threat, and when they weren't near the white-haired boy, Clyde finally comes to the table with his lunch.

Clyde: Sorry. I end up dropping the food. (Notices Lincoln's bothered face) Lincoln, you're ok?

Lincoln: Yes... It's just the ones that still mock me.

Clyde: Don't worry. In one way or another, they will stop.

As the view to their table gets utmost, we start seeing a girl with a purple hood hiding by a wall. By this, we all know who she is: Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne (Whispering): Alright, Ronalda! You can do it!

The Latin girl gets out of her hiding place and gets near to the table she pretends to go. It doesn't get unnoted by Clyde.

Clyde (Worried): Buddy! Purple bully getting to us.

Lincoln: Huh? (Looks to who he was talking about and sees her. Then he gets an "alarm" on his thoughts) Ronnie Anne?!? Uh oh...

The Latin finally gets there as Lincoln finish his sentence and starts to be a little scared. After an uncomfortable 2 minutes of silence, the purple girl gets words out of her mouth.

Ronnie Anne: Lame-O, I-

Lincoln (Interrupting and with a serious face): You can save your speech. Come on... Hurt or insult me... (Closes his eyes as he turns the face away from her with a little of fear) I don't care...

RA end up sighing to these actions of the white-haired boy. She should expect that due to the last events. In that...

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, look... You can stop doing this. I know the real truth.

Lincoln (Opening an eye and in normal but still scared tone): Y-you do?

Ronnie Anne: Yes, I do. And you can thank Clyde here.

Lincoln opens the other eye and looks to him that has a serious face.

Clyde: I showed the recording to her and Bobby after you left.

Lincoln: Oh...

Ronnie Anne (Getting his attention again): Look: I'm sorry for all of the picking that I did to you. It wasn't to bully you even that looks like it.

Lincoln: Seriously?

Ronnie Anne: Yes... The real truth is that... I don't have many friends. I have a lack of socialization. And when I see you... I thought that you could be my friend. However, I didn't know how friendship works. So I tried to get you to notice me.

Lincoln (Confused): Soo... All the pranks... All the food in my pants... all of this was for me to notice you?

Ronnie Anne (Uncomfortable): Yes... It was... And when you kissed me, I punched you because I was in public and for it being unexpected, which I don't like. And I still did all that "bullying things" to you. When you insulted me that two times, both made me really cry. But when I discover the truth of what you have gone through... I was with a big regret...

Lincoln gets concerned when Ronnie Anne starts to get tears in her eyes.

Ronnie Anne (Regretful and sad): I don't care if tough people can't cry. (Looks to Lincoln with tears running in her cheeks) Sorry for what I did! I should try to figure out or ask to help me socialize but NO! I had to act like the bully form I am in school! Sorry for punching you! Sorry for being one of the reasons that you suffered...

For some reason, nobody on cafeteria noted that. Probably because they were being very loud and RA was not yelling loud enough. But attention was not necessary. I mean... It is... But just to Lincoln.

He was starting to form tears too as she falls on her knees with her head down in shame and Clyde was with a sad face and making signals to come to her. Lincoln gets up and puts a hand on the Latina's shoulder. With that, she gets her head up seeing Lincoln with a concerned face.

Lincoln: You don't need to cry. I forgive you. I really admit that was harsh on the insultings but at least you know how I feel... (Realizes something) You know what? I think you lied without noticing.

Ronnie Anne (Sniffling): W-what do you m-mean?

Lincoln (Comprehensive): You said you don't know how friendship works, right?

Ronnie Anne (Confused and still sniffling): What are you getting at?

Lincoln: Well... You are seeing how I feel. You are caring about my feelings. It's one of the things a real friend can do.

Ronnie Anne (Rubbing her eyes): R-Really?

Lincoln: Yes... After knowing why you did all of this, I now understand your feelings and which of them you have right now. It means... that I care about you too.

Ronnie Anne (Stops crying and have a surprised face): Wow... I-I never noted that.

Lincoln: It's true... (Smiles) How about we restart everything? From the beginning?

Ronnie Anne (Gets up and smiles): Yes... Please...

Lincoln: Alright... (Shows his hand to shake) Hi, my name is Lincoln Loud. What is yours?

Ronnie Anne chuckled at the fact that Lincoln is pretending that he literally reset the things up.

Ronnie Anne (Shaking his hand): Mine is Ronnie Anne Santiago.

When they stop shaking hands, they hug each other with happiness and with the cheeks wet due to the tears of the Latina. Of course, the kids that mocked came back and destroyed the beautiful moment.

Kid 1: HEY! Lincoln is hugging Ronnie Anne!

Kid 2: We knew it! They are a couple!

Thanks to that, they get annoyed faces but the worst one was of the skateboarder girl that evolved to a livid one as she stops hugging the Comic Fan.

Ronnie Anne (Showing her fist and looking to the mocking kids): YOU GUYS HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO?!?

Due to this time be Ronnie Anne, the kids run away scared. Then, Ronnie Anne turns her head to his "new friend".

Ronnie Anne (Happy): How about we go to arcade tomorrow?

Lincoln (Happy): That would be cool.

Ronnie Anne: Now I need to go. See you tomorrow.

She gets out of the cafeteria while Lincoln looks at her with a smile. Then, he turns to Clyde that got (Don't ask me how) scarves and is using them to clean his eyes that almost started crying.

Clyde: That was so... beautiful...

Lincoln: Thanks. Now the biggest worry is to have a talk with my family. I will tell them about what I do when I go to your home.

The two dads' kid turned his face to a nervous one when he heard about telling the secret that was revealed by him.

Clyde (Rubbing his head's back): About that... When you got to the arcade to cool off more your nerves, I discovered that this time, they were spying at us and when one of your sisters end up peeking by the window... I... Had to tell them.

Lincoln (With a surprised face): Wait... WHAT? CLYDE! You know that I said that you couldn't reveal this until futter notice!

Clyde: I know! I know! But they would figure it out anyway!

The white-haired boy sighs at this truth.

Lincoln: Sorry... I was overreacting...

Clyde: That's ok... Let's just eat the rest of the lunch.

Lincoln (Looking to his half-eaten food): Right...

\-- --

The rest of the school day was nothing special. The last two classes were PE (Which many hated it) and the English class, where Lincoln got a B in a test. Before this class, he sent the following message to his family:

_Lincoln's Message: Family meeting at snack hour (17:10). Everyone shall attend. (Sent in 15:23)_

Lincoln was lucky: His grade was the last one of today that ended the classes and his parents would get off from work early for working hard on their jobs. When the last bell rang, he gone back to his home by foot again. When he got there, he sees that Vanzilla was parked, indicating that his sisters reached home. It was just 16:40. He went to his room to do his homework and prepare his next school day.

By the time of the family meeting, everyone was sitting on the couch or on the floor waiting for Lincoln, with nervous sweating. It was due to what he had to say. He was angry when he turned the confrontation from him to them. They didn't want a Part 2 unlike this story had.

Lincoln checks the time and seeing that is 17:11...

Lincoln: It's time... (To the readers) Wish me luck!

He gets out of his room and goes downstairs. Then, he gets in front of his family.

This was it: The Family Talk.

Lincoln: Now that everyone is here, time to get to the point (clears his throat) I know that you discovered my therapy. Clyde ends up telling me everything. (As nobody reacted, he continues) I decided to get this to nobody worry about me. I need help but in secret. I couldn't pay since my allowance doesn't cover the cheapest therapist. And even that covered, it would be not easy to make up excuses to go to somebody.

The family was now with understanding faces. Now the things make more sense to them.

Lincoln: Before I continue... I'll let you say anything to me. Go on.

Nobody said anything for 1 minute until Rita open her mouth.

Rita: Lincoln... We want to apologize for our behavior. (Looking to everyone) Right?

Everyone nods at this statement. Then...

Lori: We're sorry for all the times we blamed you, ignored your explanations and fight against you. We were literally believing that I and my sisters were always the innocent ones, that we end up "doing theatre".

Leni (Confused): What? Did we represent into a play?

Everybody including Lincoln pinches their noses due to Leni's doubt.

Lori: You've done many things for us that even when we helped you rebuilding one of your school projects...

Luna: I made your first concert an unforgettable one...

Lynn Jr.: Apologizing by giving a made-up trophy and the cereal you wanted and more,...

Lisa: what you did for us was bigger than that.

Lynn Sr.: It's true. You have done many good things for us, son since you were born. And these last months, I and your mother played favorites without knowing by going to your sisters' side.

Lincoln (Crossing his arms, without a serious face): You aren't lying at that...

Lola: And it would never be a lie, Linky! I remember all the times you coach me to the pageants.

Lynn Jr.: Or when you let me to your room due to my argument with Lucy.

Lori: Or when you sacrificed your plans of going to a party to pay my debt at the arcade and I go to another party.

Leni: Or when you tried to help me pass the driving test.

Lucy: Or when you hid that who reads the Princess Pony at the clogging incident was me, to not be teased.

This last one made everyone except Lincoln have surprised faces and starts looking at her due to the shocking truth.

Lucy (Still with a normal tone for her): Sigh... We will talk about this later, okay? (Everyone nods and looks to Lincoln again) The point is... we always did regretful things that looked that we didn't love you, which isn't true.

Lynn Sr.: You were the reason for joy when I discovered that you were a boy, for example. (Almost starts to laugh) God, I even get out of the hospital to yell of excitement.

Rita: You were my reason for joy too. When I've seen you for the first time... I've seen that you were the special boy that you are today.

Lynn Jr.: I was happy when I and the rest of our sisters were told that you were a boy. I finally had a companion to what I liked: Sports. I even played with you when we were little kids. Lastly, changes appeared and I still made you do it, even you had no interest in sports anymore.

Luna: I remember that, when you started crying for the first time, I was saying "Don't worry, my brother" to you and you calmed down. After that, we end up having a good bond. We were like best friends until I got fully on my talent and started to focus on it more.

Lori (Regretting at the upcoming memories): To say the truth, in the start, I hated you because you weren't a girl and I had the thoughts that all boys are gross. I even ended up not playing with you and when someone forced me to stay with you, I always was bored. (Then, she starts smiling) Then, when I was one day, having a bad mood due to a terrible day at school... You got me a gift that made me rebuild the bond with you: a drawing of me and you, under a heart...

Lincoln (Smiling): I remember this. I had seen you sad and decided to draw something to lighten the mood up. I made the heart to show that... I love you as a sibling.

Lori (Smiles): True...

Everyone starts telling all of their best moments with his baby brother/son. In that, Lincoln slowly starts to cry due to all of these memories and in the end, fell down on his knees. This wasn't unnoticed as the family stops talking and looks to him with sympathetic but concerned faces.

Luna: Bro? You're okay?

Lincoln (Still crying): Yes... But I'm crying just because of all of these good memories. They were very precious in my life until I got to these "Dark Age" moments... I always tried to remember them to lighten me from my depression... Mostly since a nightmare come out...

Lori (Worried face as the others): Nightmare?

Lincoln (Whimpers): Remember at the night of the last day of the sister fight protocol, I told you that I had a nightmare about you attacking me for causing that fight? (The sisters nods as the parents were shocked) Well... I wasn't honest... I didn't want to tell you the real one to not worry more...

Lisa: You could and still can tell us, solo male unit. We are your relatives and any dream with a negative reaction and any hidden memory, you can transfer to us. (Everybody has confused faces) Sigh... We are your family and any nightmare or secret you have, you can tell us.

Lincoln (Sighing in relief): Alright... Here it goes... (Breaths in and out) It started with me, trying to hide from you so you wouldn't notice me since, according to the nightmare, you, my sisters had MANY events that I end up not have almost time for myself. But I ended up being noted by Nightmare's Lynn. She wanted me to come to her softball game, but I refused because I wanted to read a new issue of Ace Savvy and that I had too many sisters' events to attend. But it ended up making her add a threat of, if I didn't go to the game, she would hit me with her bat. (He flinches at that) Having no choice there, I had to accept the invitation. But her team lost and when I was giving her my condolences, she accused of being my fault by calling me bad luck. Her justification was that I didn't go to any of her past games and she always won. At first, I was denying her accusations, but when she banned me from attending any more of her games, I saw that I needed to convince the others of it too. I admit that lying is a bad thing but I can't support all of my sisters all the time. I needed my time! It started to make my nightmare worse... (Tears starts forming again) at first, the nightmare you's banned me from going to any activities with them. Then, with my nightmare parents believing it too, I ended up being banned from eating in the kitchen with the rest. The worst came when they... boarded my room... and... kicked me out of the house... (Breaths in and out again) I slept at the backward and in next morning I told that I lied about having bad luck but you refused to listen since Lynn won her two past games after my ban. With that, I went to a game to prove that I was telling the truth. I disguise myself of the Squirrels mascot. It worked but they now just thought that now I was GOOD LUCK, they sold my stuff and didn't let me get out of the suit, EVEN... when we go to the beach that they planned to go... then... I overheated and... go to the sky...

Lincoln cries again still with his knees on the floor as the family was shocked to this confession. What in the world? What they did made him have a nightmare about being kicked out?!? The worst one was the parents for their's "nightmare's we" made a crime: Child abuse. And Lynn Jr. due to be her "nightmare me" the one that blamed him. She admits that does luck rituals but ONLY to get more confidence to feel secure. NOT like that depended on it to win.

Lincoln's cries made him not notice his family getting up and get near to him and when he starts feeling and seeing arms and hands, he realizes that was his family hugging him. They look to start to form tears too.

Lori: Lincoln... We didn't know that our behavior caused that nightmare. You can't keep it up as a secret when we wanted to help you.

Rita: That is true, son. We always try to do our best for everyone to have a good mood and seeing you suffering, AFTER months of ignorance... it hurt us...

Lana: That is true! I don't want to make you unhappy!

Lisa: Normally I'm not a person of feeling but... (Tears falls in her cheeks) I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THE CAUSES OF YOUR "BAD LIFE"!!!

Everyone else: WE DON'T WANT IT TOO!

Everyone starts whimpering with Lincoln as they hug him and he hugs back. In distance, the pets are feeling their emotions and they have sad expressions.

They break the hug as Lincoln gets up from his knees and he rubs his eyes to clean his tears. Then...

Lincoln: Sisters... Mom... Dad... There is a thing I need to say. (After an uncomfortable minute of silence) I forgive you... You are showing that you really love me and it that matters.

The loud family smiles of their brother/son accepting the apologies. Then, Lynn Sr. gets near to him.

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln, we were very regretful of our actions and, with that, we decided to give you a gift (Takes something from his pocket and shows to him) Say to us what it is.

Lincoln looks to his hands and gasps. It was two tickets to the upcoming Royal Wood's First Book Convention! Lincoln smiles more with this surprise.

Lincoln: Wow... Thank you! I can't believe it!

Lynn Sr.: Soo... You are taking it?

Lincoln (Taking the tickets): OF COURSE! I need to tell Clyde about this! (He starts going downstairs but stops in the middle to look to his family) You know what? I might buy each other a book about the genres you like.

Luna: Come on, bro. No need to do tha-

Lincoln (Interrupting): No sense! This is more than enough to apologize to me! I need to pay for the excess!

The family ends up surrendering to this statement as he goes to his room. What a good ending.

_EPILOGUE_

It was a good ending. However, there are things that happened after this situation that need to be told.

After this, the family got to the behavior that we can see in the seasons after the second one. They were a good family to him but, of course, there are punishments but they were fair and always was heard all the sides of the story. The parents, like planned, had a talk with their daughters with them learning the lesson and Lori end up being grounded for two weeks since she almost sent Lincoln to the hospital.

Lincoln told his best friend Clyde the gift and how it ended. He told that was happy for him but he can't go to the convention. Of course, Lincoln had a backup plan: his "new friend" Ronnie Anne. When they hit the arcade, like they planned to do, the white-haired boy invited her to the event. The Latina end up accepting and was great news. Of course, his sisters were happy and screaming with joy for their brother. He almost ended up needing a hearing aid. When the day reached, they went to the host place of the book convention. They had a good time with discovering "easter eggs" of the books, participated in QAs of books that they were reading and, in case of books with cartoons in the middle of the story, they tried to draw the characters. There were school classmates that claimed that they were a couple, of course, but this time... the feelings that they have for each other would start to grow, but that's for another story. They end up being good friends.

As for Clyde, after the whole situation, he decided to open to more people to help them. Lincoln was still his "client" but now was less frequent. He got his talent and his goings to Dr.Lopez were almost none. His dads were very happy for their son and supported him. He abandoned the recordings and started to write the confessions on a copybook.

Lori and Bobby have reunited again and ended up being closer fast. Well... That was surprising. I guess the faith says that they shall be a couple. Anyways, Lori started to text him less but was to be no more "text-o-holic" like her siblings claimed that she was after her grounding.

And finally, there was one last thing. Lincoln wanted to thank Steve for helping him to help "put the things in the right place of the brain" and let his family talk to him. He wrote a letter to the University of Royal Woods since he doesn't know any address, for them to send it to him. He got no letter back for two months until one day, everyone was watching a new episode of Dessert Storm. Then, Lynn Sr. open the door to enter, while reading the letters the family received this time.

Lynn Sr.: Water Bill, Gas Bill, Electricity Bill, Magazine, Ads and... Lincoln, you got a letter from... Steve Franklin? Who is that?

Lincoln (Excited): Finally!

Lincoln gets the letter as his sisters, dad and mom (That listened to it from the kitchen and goes to the living room) get more confused.

Luan: Lincoln, that is a STRANGER moment! HAHAHA! Get it? (Stops laughing) But seriously, who is him?

Lincoln (Rubbing his head's back): Well... He was the reason why I decided to let you apologize.

Then, the Comic Fan explains his encounter with him and his story. Of course, they got shocked.

Lynn Jr.: Wow... Roger took the things to a worse path thanks to a similar situation to ours.

Lisa: I can't believe that JUST THAT, made him follow the road of the criminals.

Lola: True. But... It may be changed. (Looks to Lincoln) How about you read, Linky?

Lincoln: Sure, I guess.

He opens the letter and starts reading aloud.

_Dear Lincoln,_

_Sorry for not reply to you sooner but the University was slow on giving it to me and a lot of things happen to me._

_First of all, I'm proud of you for making things right with your family. They are lucky for having you, kid. If you didn't come to their lives, maybe this behavior would be in one of your sisters. However, it has to happen. Why? Because you are the one that can resolve the things up._

_Anyways, remember when I said that Roger would get out from prison one month after our talk? Well... Let's say that the family got reunited. In a longer story, I was waiting for him to talk to him. When he got out from that place, he looked different like expected. He had different hair and some bruises. He went near to me and when I was going to say sorry again, he... for the first time after the birthday prank incident... he hug me. I was surprised at this. Then, the hug broke off and he told me that during the jail time, he was rethinking about all his life. And he realized that he should let me, my wife and kids (now grown up, of course), apologize and rebuild the bond. He let his anger affect his whole life and apologized for being ignorant like we were. I forgave him and I apologized too._

_Then... things got better. Roger, my son, forgave and apologized to his mother and siblings. Fortunately, it wasn't too late because they accepted the apologies. He is living with me and my wife now until he gets a house. He ends up getting a job of cleaning crime scenes and he was turning into the best of the city. I'm proud of him for choosing the good path again._

_I want to thank you kid, for giving me the confidence to talk to him. If I didn't encounter with you, I wouldn't wait for him and he would disappear and go to a bad ending._

_I wish you all the best with your family's restored bond. Keep it safe, for me and for you._

_From your friend,_

_Steve Franklin_

When he ended reading, he was smiling due to Steve finally work the things out with his son. His sisters were with sympathetic faces while the cooker was almost starting to cry. In that, the time freezes as Lincoln looks to the readers.

Lincoln: I guess taking therapy was a good path for me. If I didn't do it, I would snap sooner and not met Steve and maybe go to the criminal life or to a life where I would consider that my family was dead. And guys... if you have problems with your family or just with your parents or siblings, stand up for yourself and show them or him/her that... (Smiles while tears start to form) if they continue to do that, they would lose you and will show to you that they... (Tears starts falling) really love you...

The time goes normal as the family notices that Lincoln is crying without noises. In that, Lily, as a baby, walks to him.

Lily: Winky, u ae caiyin? (Lincoln, are you crying?)

Lincoln (Still crying): Yes but it's tears of joy... for Steve... and his son Roger... they now remember us, a restored family.

The Louds were starting to cry again and they go hug Lincoln. The scene starts to get distant from the Louds, bypassing to the yard by the window. Then, we see a view of the Loud House, where it fades to a view of all street where the house is located and finally reaches to a view of Royal Woods by one of the city entrances. With that, the scenes fade out... with a heart closing the view slowly.

THE END

\-- --

**DONE! My first story complete! I mean... not officially complete since I need to make the fourth chapter but that same chapter will just tell easter eggs, rejected ideas, parodies, references and explanations and my future plans for my fanfics of Loud House.**

**I will not stop making stories in this format since it's easier to read for me, as I said in the last chapter. And thank you for almost 1K views on this story.**

**I see you soon to tell the things that I need to explain!**


	4. EXTRAS & Future Plans

**Hi guys! Welcome to what I will call "Story's Summary". Here, I will show all of you "easter eggs", parodies, references, scrapped ideas, and explanations. I decided to make it in a unique chapter to not distract much. I really hope you liked this story. If not... YOU SHALL BE KIL-... Kidding... Kidding... If you don't like, I can't change anything.**

**Now, let's see the secrets about the story. You are ready? Let's read in...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**NOW!**

**\- I got the idea from Brawl in The Family, more specifically from the scene where Lincoln was "in therapy" with Clyde, when he refugee from the sister fight. I consider this scene the ONLY good scene of this bad episode;**

**\- I chose the episode "Save the Date" to be the start of this story due to my frustration of Lori almost sending Lincoln to the hospital to go to the double date. It even RUINED the whole episode and I had to discover the ending on Fandom;**

**\- Initially, the family would be regretting in the sofa but since it's impossible for EVERYONE sits there unless they sit on the ground too, where it wouldn't be realistic for me, I changed the things;**

**\- The part where Lincoln yell and everyone hears, was inspired by the movie "Head of State" where one woman when she discovers that her ex-boyfriend (that he is the main character) will participate on the road to the presidency by a Political Party, she yells "NOO!!" and everyone hears it. However, the part of causing consequences comes from The Simpsons, in one episode (That I forgot the name) where Homer is going to do a doping test from his job in next days and when he discovers that alcohol will be considered a "drug", he yells the "D'oh!" and causes destruction;**

**\- The episodes referenced on Lincoln's Rant were Brawl in The Family, Making the Case, Making the Grade, Chores and Peace, Cereal Offender, Novel Idea, Sleuth or Consequences, and Loudest Yard;**

**\- I forgot about Lily and since she was the only innocent one, I add the scene of didn't cry due to the earplugs and the scene of talking to Lincoln. I forgot too about Clyde's parents that are literally parents. HAHAHA! (The joke works better on my language). But since they weren't necessary, I add the fact that they were working;**

**\- The earplugs that Lily is using are the same from Sound of Silence;**

**\- The episode "Attention Deficit" was very shocking for the sisters end up making Clyde's dads crazy and with the fact of Lincoln gone there to get help, since his parents were busy with the girls, I knew that was a good justification to hide this;**

**\- Since all of the family action, including Lori's, be terrible, I terminated Clyde's crush on her. However, I didn't know how he would get out blood from his nose to maintain the secret soo I put that was more complicated to show that is hard to come with a way to do that;**

**\- In the original version, I would add Lincoln's confessions here but since it would make the story longer, I cut that out;**

**\- I decided to restore the relationships with Bobby and Ronnie Anne due to avoid that Lincoln would, without choice, be beaten up and Lori be more depressed;**

**\- Initially, this story would be a two-shot but if I did that, the number of words would be the double of the first part so I divided and turned the story into a three-shot;**

**\- Lincoln's visit to Flip's Shop and Fuel Station wasn't going to happen but when I remembered his internship with Clyde, I knew that would be a good reference;**

**\- The OC, Steve Franklin, wasn't going to appear on the story in the start;**

**\- I decided to create Steve's Son Story to have something in common witg Lincoln and help him understand that he shall let his family apologize;**

**\- I took the idea of the last photo to be of Lincoln and Lori playing videogames from No Guts, No Glori's ending;**

**\- I hated the part where Rita ignored Lincoln's explanations in Cereal Offender. That is why I gave more reference to the episode;**

**\- I got the idea of the Book Convention from Sleuth Or Consequences but I didn't go for a comic book one to show that the convention is bigger and better;**

**\- StyleStation Portable is a parody of PlayStation Portable;**

**\- Three of the subjects of Lincoln's School Day (Maths, History, and English), are three of my four favorite subjects. The fourth one, for your information, is Arts;**

**\- Ronnie Anne's lack of socialization was the most reasonable way to show why she bullied without wanting it, in my opinion;**

**\- In the family meeting, the following canon (for this story) episodes had a reference here: Project Loud House, For Bros About to Rock, Making the Case, Space Invader, The Waiting Game, Driving Miss Hazy and Sleuth Or Consequences;**

**\- I inspired the fact of Lori hating Lincoln when he was a baby from the fanfic from DeviantArt called Lincoln's Birth. However, I changed the reason why Lori changed her mind about him to not copy from fanfic;**

**\- I taken the idea of Lincoln's false nightmare from the first chapter of Syngenesophobia, written by That Enginner;**

**\- Like a guest noted, Lincoln's Nightmare is the episode No Such Luck itself. I decided to do this since I don't believe that the episode really happens on The Loud House Universe. But the fact of Lincoln overheating and die was inspired from fanfic of here, in this website. But I don't remember which one of the fanfic is or who is the author;**

**\- In the original version, the epilogue would be about Lincoln suggesting to Clyde to expand his therapy sessions to other classmates. But when I added the OC and its story, I cut that out;**

**\- Also, in the original version, Clyde would go with Lincoln to the Book Convention. But I cut that out too since I realized that, if it was Ronnie Anne going instead, it would be better;**

**\- In the start, I would show what books each sibling and parent got from Lincoln but I cut that out for not being necessary;**

**\- Steve's son, Roger, has something that I made reference: the job of cleaning crime scenes. I inspired from the character Gerard Hirsch from Hawaii Five-0 (2010 Version). Even that the crimes were different, I thought that would be a good reference due to the jobs be the same.**

**THERE IS IT! ALL OF THE EXTRAS.**

**I said too that I would make a QA, right? Well... due to lack of reviews, I canceled. I said that was possible to happen, not that will happen!**

**Before I go, I'm announcing THREE Loud House Stories. Here they are:**

**Luan's Fight**

Rating: T;

Genre: Drama and Hurt/Comfort;

Main Characters: Luan, Leni, and Luna.

Sypnosis: Luan made a mistake on an April Fools Prank that made Lincoln in a coma and to never walk again. One week later, she is very depressed and due to her family's anger on her (Except Leni and Lily), she has fear from them (except the ones that aren't angry at her). She tries to kill herself but it's stopped before she does. Now she needs to fight against her guilt, depression, and fear.

**New Life In Pendusky**

Rating: T.

Genre: Drama and Family.

Main Characters: Luna, Lincoln, and OCs.

Sypnosis: When the Loud's mother dies from an accident, the dad of the family is depressed and turns drunk and starts to be more strict and unfair, more than Lori was. Then, they decided to leave, two by two (where the last three will be together), to run away. The first duo is Lincoln and Luna that, after sending letters to friends and (in case of Luna) girlfriend, run away from Royal Woods. 1 month and a half later, they are found sleeping on a street bench in the city of Pendusky. With that, they are adopted by a family. Now, Lincoln and Luna will meet new friends, rebuild their lives and find their lost siblings and friends.

**Lynn Plus 6**

Rating: T.

Genre: Drama and Humor.

Main Character: Lynn Jr.

Sypnosis: During a game night, Lynn Jr. is angry for losing and throws her tennis ball that ends up, in cartoon logic, bouncing from all sides until hits Lynn Jr.'s head and makes she falls from the room's window and ends up getting hits on the head by the ground floor's roof until she falls and gets unconscious when she is hit in the head in the grass. After waking up at the hospital and be discharged, she changes: she starts to be calmer than usual and ends up having headaches. And when she meets her family being a different person, she is diagnosed by Lisa that she has Multiple Personality Disorder. Lynn Jr. has six different personalities and now she needs to try to control them to avoid getting trouble at the city, sports, and school.

**It's all of them. Luan's Fight and New Life in Pendusky have already the first chapter done and I'm working on the trailers and second chapter. As for Lynn Plus 6, I'm still figuring out how to do the first chapter, so patience.**

**I hope you liked these ideas and THANK YOU for more than 2K of views.**

**I see you soon in other future fanfic or in my other story "Cartoon Global Order" (That is just a Prologue of Information and the story will officially start in the next future day).**

**Bye from Portugal!**


End file.
